brandnewathasfandomcom-20200214-history
Oromo Talandren
Hér Orömo Talandren '''is a high elf wizard and antiquarian and former adventurer currently living in '''Magnimar, Varisia. He possesses a keen interest in artifacts that pertain to the Elven people and often hires out adventuring parties to retrieve such items around Athas. Personality Orömo is an elven wizard of great skill and extensive knowledge of history and the magical world. He is a former adventurer who has traveled throughout Athas, possessing a deep love for the road and the natural world. He is a collector of elven artifacts, living off the fortune he amassed over his time adventuring. A wise and cultured individual, Orömo is educated and extremely intelligent, his handsome countenance and youthful, lyrical laughter belying his ancient nature. He possesses a love of adventure and song, and a keen mind for history. His love of lore and the old world have driven him to collect antiquities of all kinds, though those associated with the elvhen people. To this end, he often employs groups of "upstanding adventurers" to find and bring such objects to him; there is far too much to do and not enough time to do them in. Not even for an elf such as he. He is something of an idealist for his people; he laments the world's precarious condition and longs for some way to change things and fix the problems plaguing society. He does agree with the isolationist tendencies of the elves, though he understands that trying to convince them otherwise to be a fool's errand; he believes his efforts are better served among the humans and the other mortal races. Orömo wants to leave the world in a better place than it's now when his spirit passes on to the next world, but is aware of how little time he has left to pursue his ambitions. He donates large sums to local churches to help take care of the needy, and he has hired on dozens of those in need to serve in his estate; there are more people working in and around his home in Magnimar than there need to be. History Not much is known of Orömo's history. He was born into a middling noble family in Sindarduin in the waning days of Eregion. He was only an infant when the Grey Lady took the white city of Thyferra, and while his parents raised him on tales of its beauty, he has no real memories of that land. At some point in his youth, he was passed to the care of a Pengolodh, or a teacher of lore, who resided within the Emerald Tower; Sindarduin's school of wizardry. Orömo studied there until he was 118, as he felt that he could not allow himself to languish within the Emerald Tower any longer. He experienced the wide world outside of the elves' valley for the first time, and he loved it. He quickly fell in with a group of adventurers and embarked on a number of adventurers, using his talents as a wizard to help his company in their various quests. It is unknown what sorts of adventures he participated in or any of his notable accomplishments during this time, if any. Over the course of this career, he met many people and made a considerable amount of gold. As he aged, he began to adventure less and less as his interest turned to the study of history and forgotten lore, and his research revealed many lost relics and artifacts of his people scattered across Athas. In time, he began to hire out others' to help him recover them. Roughly two centuries ago, he retired from adventuring completely and moved to the city of Magnimar, in Varisia, where he constructed a villa in the classical elven style. He devoted his full attention to research and study of ancient artifacts, and it is here that he remains to the current day. Notable Relationships Ruby Orömo has struck up a friendship with the human evoker, Ruby, who he has recently hired to recover the Harp of Finwë along with her ragtag group of compatriots. He sees great potential in her, and the two seem to have a strong bond. He enjoys talking with the girl, who he views as an ideal example of humanity as a whole--optimistic, naive and shortsighted, but also full of youthful energy and curiosity, and practically brimming with potential. Skills & Abilities Orömo is a wizard of considerable skill and experience, having been adventuring and practicing magic for the better part of his nearly six centuries of life. He is a Universalist--he does not have any particular speciality, but he also does not have magical practices that are prohibited. This versatility and flexibility has aided him considerably through the centuries. While he is not a specialist, he has a particular knack for abjurations and divinations. He presumably has a He has a large library in his villa, which he has stated to be only a small part of his collection. He is well educated and possesses knowledge about a wide variety of subjects; lore, religion, magical traditions, and world cultures, among others. He knows at least a dozen languages. As an elf, Orömo is trained in the use of the bow and the sword, though he dislikes using them. Paraphernalia Being a wizard as experienced and powerful as he is, Orömo can be presumed to own at least a few magical objects. He is known to have many magic scrolls that he "has no use for". He does not keep many at his villa, though he has more in storage elsewhere; presumably the scrolls are where the rest of his library is located. Trivia * The name "Orömo" directly translated means "Tree-Person" or "Person of the trees". He chose the name for himself due to his love of walking among the trees and experiencing the natural world. * Orömo bears the title "Hér", which roughly corresponds to a Viscount; that is, a title of lower-middling rank in High Elf culture. * While he seems to revere the Evanruis, Orömo knows a great deal about the Pantheon religion and even offers certain blessings and follows certain traditions of the religion. * Professes a great love and deep fascination with humans, citing their ambition, vigor and ingenuity. He refers to them as a "beautiful tragedy", as these qualities are balanced out by superstition, greed, and shortsightedness.